Una extraña forma de amar
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Mi primer fic de Harry Potter song-fic, espero que les guste (R/Hr)


Una extraña forma de amar

No importa que pase, siempre acabamos igual, aun que somos los mejores amigos, siempre nos peleas, tenemos algo, algo que hace pelearnos, no sé si es por que soy mujer, o por que se mas que él, pero siempre peleamos por diferentes cosas, Harry es el que no se pelea conmigo, mientras que Ron.....bueno siempre acabamos igual, pero lo que mas me molesta, es que lo amo

-Oye Mione-me dijo Harry sonriendo-Me ayudas con esto?-dijo mostrándome unos pergaminos de Aritmacia

-Claro-dije sonriendo 

*******

**El amor siempre va sin razón **

**y fue así que llego a mi corazón**

**Yo no sé aun no sé que paso **

**atracción o atracción no quedo sueño**

***

Voy a ayudarle a Harry, puesto que estamos en la biblioteca, es listo, pero casi siempre me pide ayuda, o algunas veces es al revez, me enseña el libro que leía y me empieza a explicar lo que no entendió, cuando termina yo le doy una sonrisa y comienza a explicarle

-Por favor Harry-dijo Ron entrando de repente-No te pongas a estudiar, faltan siglos para los exámenes-

-No faltan siglos-le dije yo-Faltan 6 semanas-

-Oye, yo le hable a Harry-me dijo molesto

-Y eso que, yo te estoy contestando, Harry hace bien en ponerse a estudiar ahora, deberías seguir su ejemplo-

-Oye, si no fuera por mi tu harías de mi amigo un ratoncito de biblioteca-

-Claro que no-me sentí indignada-Yo solo le ayudo cuando el esta estudiando, yo no le digo que se meta en la biblioteca a estudiar-cruce los brazos molesta

-Por favor Hermione-me dijo desafiante-Tu le indujiste para que se metiera a Aritmacia-    

-Y ahora me culpas a mí, yo solo le dije que era una estupenda materia-

Ya vamos a comenzar, siempre nos pasa, demasiado seguido, por que no podemos ser amigos sin pelearnos, por que no podemos estar sin sacar una disputa, esto ya es una costumbre, a fuerzas debemos estar peleándonos, solo escucho un suspiro proveniente de Harry y como se levantaba

***

**Discutir por todo pelear, **

**una extraña manera de amar**

**Por que no vemos al amor **

**un te quiero y ya**

**con un beso y ya **

**así todo podría ser mejor**

*******

-Oye Harry, no deberías detenerlos-escuche una voz femenina hablándole a Harry

-No, Patil, es como intentar detener la marea, pero me acompañas a buscar un libro?-

-Seguro-

Eso era cierto, nadie podía pararnos, solo había una forma, pero era casi imposible que pasara, no puedo creerlo, Ron no sabe ya ni lo que dice, creo que también me pasa lo mismo, la verdad es que si no peleamos no estamos a gusto, que extraña forma de querernos

-Vaya, la sangre sucia esta peleándose con el pobretón-otra voz masculina detrás de mí, la conozco perfectamente

-Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres tener un problema con migo-dijo Ron mirándolo desafiantemente

-¿Problemas con tigo? Por favor, yo no te tengo miedo, tu varita es de segunda, y dime, como esta tu familia, ya no pueden comer por la falta de dinero-

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como idiotas ante el comentario, yo me enoje y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que resonó en la biblioteca

-Cállate Malfoy, no permitiré que te burles de Ron-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Malfoy mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla que le golpee-Si la sangre sucia defiende el pobretón-

-Ella no es ninguna sangre sucia-dijo Ron mientras tomaba a Malfoy por el cuello

-Que conmovedor defendiendo a tu novia-

-Te equivocas, la defiendo, peor no es mi novia, quien podría enamorase de una niña que solo se la vive en la biblioteca-

Me enoje aun más por lo que me dijo Ron, que esta vez la cachetada fue para él, se la di tan fuerte que la mano me dolió, después de incorporarse se me quedo viendo con una marca roja en la mejilla

-Que yo recuerde Ron, no pedí que me ayudaras-

Ron iba a decirme algo, cuando llego Harry, miro a Malfoy y se acerco con paso decidió

-Que quieres Malfoy-dijo de una forma fría

-Nada que te importe Potter, vamonos-

Cuando los tres se fueron, Harry se volvió a sentar para seguir con su tarea, yo mire a Ron, que me miraba con tristeza, le di la espalda y me puse hacer la tarea con Harry 

***

Mira el que el tiempo va de prisa 

**tal vez te puedas arrepentir**

**todo se acaba y no avisa **

**tienes tu vida por vivir**

***

Ya no le hable a Ron, si supiera cuanto lo amo, pero bueno, la verdad ya me siento mal por haberle golpeado, Harry me dice que estuvo mal, que tal vez Ron no lo quiso decir desde un principio para lastimarla, suspiro levemente, ya no quiero preocupar a Harry, si supiera lo que siento por Ron, pero bueno, para no verme tan obvia, me pongo a platicar a Harry de otro tema.

A lo lejos, en otra mesa, siento la mirada de Ron, no se quiso sentar con nosotros por que aun se sentía resentido por el golpe, pero él tuvo la culpa, nunca quiere aceptar su culpa, maldito orgullo que tiene.

-Sabes Mione-me dije Harry-No te hagas que yo sé lo que sientes por Ron, sé que lo quieres, tienes que decírselo, ya vamos en el sexto año, y el tiempo se esta acabando-

-No se de que me hablas Harry-dije un tanto molesta-A mi no me gusta Ron-

-Por favor Hermione-me dijo sonriendo-Se la pasan peleando por todo y a la vez se protegen, vamos, tienes que decírselo-

-Yo no le diré nada que no siento-

-Tal vez ahora no, por que estas enojada, pero se que pensaras un poco-

-Sigo sin entender a que punto quieres llegar Harry-

-Si lo sabes, te conozco, eres mi mejor amiga, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, Cho me esta esperando-

Harry tomo sus cosas, las guardo en su mochila y se la puso al hombro, antes de irse, me regalo esa sonrisa que él solo sabe hacerme, cuando se va, puedo ver a Ron que no para de mirarme, los colores se me suben al rostro y tomo un libro y me lo pongo a 'leer'

Harry tiene razón, como me gustaría que Ron yo fuéramos algo mas, pero el no me acepta, siento una pulsada en el corazón, recordar como Cho y Harry se hicieron novios, se quieren tanto, se apoyan, lo que me da coraje es que no se pelean, siempre llegan a un acuerdo, se abrazan y besan, ¿por que yo no puedo hacer eso con Ron? Es cierto, por que para él solo soy su amiga, la que vive en la biblioteca

***

**si me ves dime que si, **

**este amor esta creciendo, **

**por favor dime que si **

**y te entregare mi corazón**

*******

****

Después de un rato de estar leyendo un libro Aritmacia, lo dejo y voy a salir finalmente de la biblioteca, aun siento la mirada de Ron clavada en mi, suspiro levemente como si no quisiera que nadie notara mi presencia, ya afuera de la biblioteca, me encamino hacía el vestíbulo, saldré despejarme un rato.

Al salir veo a Cho y Harry tomados de la mano, al parecer Harry le dijo algo a Cho que la a emocionado, se abrazan y después se dan un tierno beso, algunas veces alucino que somos Ron y yo, pero al fin de cuentas saldo de mi trance y recuerdo que Ron no es mío

Comienzo a caminar, odio que Harry tenga toda la razón, y para colmo él ya sabe que amo a Ron, apoco seré tan obvia. Que tonterías, yo sé que a Ron le gusto de cierto modo, por que se puso celoso por que salí con Víctor en el baile, se noto a leguas,  sinceramente esa medio una esperanza de que él se me pudiera declara, pero lo he estado esperando mas de un año y nada, todo sigue igual.

-Vaya, si nos encontramos otra vez a la sangre sucia-

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy-dije volteando a verlo

-Oye, que buen golpe le diste al pobretón-dijo sonriéndome

-Ya cállate, Ron no tiene la culpa de tener muchos hermanos-

-Eso es cierto, pero su padre debió considerarlo antes de tener tanta familia-

-Deja de molestarlo, o si no te las verás con migo-

-Que me puede hacer una sangre sucia como tu? Un maleficio? Si es así déjame decirte que yo.....-

-No precisamente-dije sonriendo-Por favor Malfoy, no nacía ayer, esta mañana note como tiraste la baba por Ginny, a que te gusta-

Malfoy me miro sorprendido, se puso rojo, y miro a todos lados con temor, yo sonreír por estar en lo correcto, siempre le atinaba, bueno, no casi siempre, ya que me equivoque con Ron

-No digas tonterías, Granger, no me puede gustar una pobretona-

-¿Ah sí? Entonces por que te pusiste rojo?-me miro nervioso-Ginny no tendrá mucho dinero, pero no es nada fea-

-De acuerdo, que das por tu silencio-

-Que dejes a Ron en paz-

-Hecho-se dio media vuelta y se fue

*******

**oye lo que estoy diciendo**

**olvida la amargura y dame tu ternura**

*******

****

Suspire aliviada,al menos así se comportara como se debe, y dejara a Ron en paz, me doy media vuelta y cual fue mi sorpresa, vi a Ron con llamas en los ojos mirándome fijamente

-De que estabas hablando con él?-

-No sé de que me hablas-

-No te hagas, con Malfoy, vi como le decías algo y se ponía rojo, ¿de qué hablaban?-

-De nada importante-dije sería-¿Acaso celoso?-

-Yo? De él y de ti? No me hagas reír-

-Bueno, si no te importa estoy dando un paseo y ya me interrumpieron, adiós-dije con indiferencia

Pase a lado de Ron, que se quedo como petrificado, la verdad ni di mas de dos pasos cuando me tomo por la muñeca, haciendo que me voltee a verlo

-Yo solo vine a disculparme-dijo mirando el suelo-No debí decir eso con Malfoy, perdóname-

-Claro que te perdono Ron-dije sonriendo

-Ya era hora, se tardaron-dijo Harry viniendo de repente

-Cállate Harry, oye, tu que eres mi amigo, dale una cita a Ginny quieres?-

-Una cita?-

-Si, es que se acerca su cumpleaños, y no sabía que regalarle, y que mejor regalo para mi hermana que con su héroe favorito-

-Claro que lo haré-dijo sonriendo

-Pero.....Hermione, no debiste golpearme-

-Te lo merecías-dije mirándolo fijamente

-Oye, ya me disculpe yo, fue un accidente-

-Ya te perdone que mas quieres?-

-Que te disculpes-

-Todavía que yo te defiendo de Malfoy-

-Corrección, yo te defendí de Malfoy, Hermione-

-Que yo recuerde, no te pedí que te metieras-

-Ni yo tampoco te pedí que te metieras-

-Tu tuviste la culpa, él me hablaba a mí-

-Pero te estaba defendiendo-

-Pero yo no te lo pedí-

Ahi vamos otra vez, sinceramente no sé ni por que peleamos ahora, pero bueno, Harry se nos queda mirando y pone una sonrisita nerviosa después de suspirar con resignación, esta es la forma mas extraña de amar que conozco, y yo que pensé que sería diferente, pero bueno, de algún modo yo sé que él me quiere, y esta es nuestra forma de decirnos cuanto nos queremos y nos preocupamos mutuamente. 

*******

**Discutir por todo pelear **

**una extraña manera de amar**

**por que no vemos al amor **

**un te quiero y con un beso y ya**

**así todo podría ser mejor**

***

Pero al fin de cuentas somos felices los dos, con nuestra extraña forma de amar

**//FIN//**

********************************

Notas de la autora:

De acuerdo, no fue una gran historia, pero en fin. La hice cuando escuchaba el opening de Ranma ½ si conocen la canción, se habrán dado cuenta que cambie una parte.

Lo sé, es mi primer Ron/Hermione espero que les allá gustado, espero reviews 


End file.
